Talk:Profitability/@comment-69.153.7.250-20110802060951/@comment-123.243.249.38-20111220060358
This is obviously the most useful chart of them all, yet it is buried way down in the comments. I mean, what is the purpose of ranking the buildings profitabilities? To work out which buildings will give you the most profit the quickest. Of course that means taking into account repairs, so the chart without that is useless. And you can fit many more Hot Dog stands in the same area as say a Balloon Launch paltform, so when you just want to know what structure(s) to build for greatest profitability over a certain area, this is the information needed. NOT a graph with 39 structures, which lists the Travelling Circus 6 times, Persian Palace 5 times, Jewelery Store 5 times, and does not rank the actual buildable structures (hardly) at all. Yes, a travelling circus upgraded 5 times is more profitable than a travelling circus upgraded only 4 times, which is more ... and so on ... And so what??? We want to know which structure is more profitable so we can build it. Once it is built, we can them upgrade it. It is not possible to decide "I want to BUILD a Hotel at 3 upgrade levels". Der. You have to build it at 0 level first, and then upgrade it if you choose to. So when choosing the structure, you do not choose "Hotel Level 3 vs Disco Level 5 vs Shop Level 0", you just choose the structure, and with a few exceptions you know that the more upgrades it has, it is relatively more profitable vs other structures. With those exceptions, it would be more appropriate to rank them according to their most profitable upgrade level. ParadijsEiland's graphs would be better ranked that way also but at least his is more readable so you can readily see where the Burger Restaurant at Level 0 would slot in. (Also, since water structures cannot be built on land and vice verca, it makes no sense to rank them amongst each other either). In short, the graph in the main article, ranks only 3 land structures that can be built (and not time-limited special offers), so when ranking the most profitable per cell space to choose what structures to build, your main-article graph gives us a ranking of: Postition 1: Hot Dog Stand; Position 2: Bowling Club from Level 24 at a cost of 60 Piastres each; and Position 3: European Country House from Level 32. Worded another way: without Piastres and until 32, your main-article graph ranks only one building: the Hot Dog Stand. ie. it looks pretty, but is pretty useless as it gives zero meaningful information, since you can only build 15 hot dog stands and it would take years to reach Level 32 having an island that contains nothing but 15 hot dog stands. Hence why this graph buried in the comments is most useful, although obviously it would be more appropiate to replace Burger Restaurant 5 with Burger restaurant 0 and so on, and make more sense to have the water ones ranked separately to the side, or at least a different color. What would be the absolutely most appropriate graph would be to take ParaijsEiland's graph (with repairs) with its layout and upgrade colourings, using Ezcry4t3d's per/cell data. You two should get together and make a truly-useful meaningful ranking of data - in the main article.